Cricket and Tilly's Relationship
Cricket and Tilly Green have a very good relationship. Both of them are the main characters of the show and are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. While Tilly is the older sibling and Cricket is the younger sibling, Cricket usually acts as the straight man, as opposed to Tilly's odd and silly tendencies. However, Tilly occasionally does act like the big sister, such as in "Cricketsitter", when their dad left her in charge of Cricket. Cricket and Tilly deeply care about one another and are very close friends as well as siblings. Friendship *Tilly's Goat - Cricket fears that people will make fun of her for bringing her goat Melissa to the dog show. However, when she explains that she is well aware of how people perceive her, he changes his attitude and supports her. In the end, Cricket apologizes to Tilly for doubting her, and she forgives him. *Cricketsitter - Tilly tries to be a good big sister to Cricket. *Barry Cuda - Cricket shuts off Barry Cuda to restore his relationship with Tilly and the rest of their family. *Mama Bird - Cricket and Tilly make up for fighting over the baby birds. *Parade Day - Tilly helps Cricket get back to work on time and bring the parade to Gloria. *Blue Tater - Cricket tries to stop Tilly from going to the food truck roundup, fearing that she might get cursed with bad luck as a result of Gramma telling him about the Blue Tater he picked. Later, Tilly helps Cricket realize that all the bad things that happened to them on the way to the food truck roundup were purely his own fault, and that people aren't controlled by luck; they simply just make their own luck. *Bear Trapped - Tilly and Remy help Cricket distract Officer Keys and Animal Control so he can free their new bear friend, Daisy. *Paint Misbehavin - Tilly fills in for Cricket while he and Gloria make abstract art. *Cricket's Shoes - Tilly again fills in for Cricket at Big Coffee while he is sick. *Coffee Quest - Tilly gives Cricket and Gloria new transport in the form of Melissa and Marjorie attached to a cart after Gloria's car breaks down. Helping Each Other *Welcome Home - Cricket helps Tilly and Bill navigate through Big City, retrieve their truck, and reunite with Gramma Alice. *Space Chicken - Tilly (along with new friend Remy) helps Cricket launch one of the chickens into space. *Steak Night - Tilly helps Cricket escape the subway train through the emergency exit so he can go retrieve the lost steaks for their Steak Night. *Swimming Fool - Cricket helps Tilly get the "sunken treasure" (actually Bill's keys), albeit by accident. *Critterball Crisis - Tilly and Remy help Cricket retrieve his critterballs from Gloria. *Raccooned - Tilly helps Cricket and Bill realize that arguing won't get them anywhere; they need to work together to defeat the raccoons. *Supermarket Scandal - Though she was hesitant of it at first, Tilly tries to help Cricket make a sale at Green Family Farms. *Gargoyle Gals - Cricket urges Tilly to tell Andromeda the truth. *Fill Bill - Cricket and Tilly free all the octopuses from Sea Fusion's tank. *Homeshare Hoedown - Cricket and Tilly try to get rid of their annoying guests by acting like "annoying city people". *Feud Fight - Cricket and Tilly try to foil Chip Whistler's evil scheme to outdo them. *Cyberbullies - Tilly, along with Remy, Benny, Kiki and Weezie, return with kites to help Cricket take down the Cyber Knights. *Big Deal - Tilly helps Cricket get better TV reception by redirecting the antennae. *Forbidden Feline - Cricket helps Tilly break into Mr. Grigorian's apartment so that she can be reunited with Grigorian's cat, Anoush. *Green Christmas - Cricket makes up for his malicious doings by using his one Christmas wish to get Tilly back on the nice list; this also bags him a present, too. Offending/Conflict *Cricketsitter - After hearing that Tilly was responsible for his broken arm, Cricket angrily tries to use it as evidence for revenge. *Barry Cuda - Cricket's new Barry Cuda toy begins to bother Tilly, so she tries to kill Barry by running the lawnmower on him. *Mama Bird - Tilly is jealous when the baby birds give all their love to Cricket instead of her. *Green Christmas - Tilly is shocked and offended when Cricket decides to resort to naughty pranks, and his antics end up deeming her naughty as well and almost ruins everything. Cricket's Annoyance with Tilly *Cricketsitter - Bill puts Tilly in charge of Cricket while he and Gramma are away, much to Cricket's annoyance. *Remy Rescue - Tilly puts her head in the wax tiger's mouth and teases Cricket for being scared of it, much to his embarrassment. *Blue Tater - Cricket is annoyed by Tilly's "lucky coin" always coming up heads. *Forbidden Feline - After Cricket abandons Tilly, she makes him join her tea party wearing girls' clothing, much to his embarrassment. Category:Relationships Category:Informative Pages Category:C Category:A-Z Category:Cricket Green Category:Tilly Green